emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7804 (20th April 2017)
Plot Rhona and Pierce discuss the lack of family at their wedding. Pierce reveals that his mum binned the invites he sent to his family. Nicola encourages Jimmy to see if he can go to Pierce's stag-do as she insists they needs to start mingling with more professional couples. Tracy tells David and Leyla that she's invited her fans to the shop today. Leyla spots some comments that David didn't post and conclude there's actually fans coming today so they try to talk Tracy into cancelling the event. Rhona suggests she talks to Pierce's mum but he doesn't want her to. Carly and Nicola appear at the surgery to drag Rhona and Pearl off to the hen-do. Vanessa receives a text from someone saying they can meet today so she makes excuses to join the hen-party later. In the café, Bob tells Adam that his life would've been simpler without having children. Victoria appears and reminds Adam there are lots of other things they could look into apart from sperm donation but Adam doesn't want to know. At Pierce's stag-do, Jimmy and Pierce have a can of beer in front of the television at Victoria Cottage. Adam tells Victoria they need to accept the fact that he can't give her a child. Victoria questions why they can't talk about this. Chrissie stocks up for Lachlan's return but worries that Lachlan may choose to live with Lawrence at Home Farm instead of with her at Jacobs Fold. At The Woolpack, the members of the hen-party play strip hangman. They move onto a game of truth or dare and Pearl asks Rhona if she thinks she and Pierce are rushing into things. Adam is short with Ronnie at the scrapyard. Nicola asks Rhona a question about her mother-in-law but Rhona has no idea having never met the woman. Nicola asks another question about cheating on Pierce with Paddy, causing Rhona to walk out. Vanessa waits for the mystery woman in a field. A car pulls up. At the shop, Tracy tells David that she's expecting two-hundred of her fans at her meet and greet. David is forced to admit that he and Leyla posted the positive comments. Tracy explains she figured that out and she's been winding him up. Pierce and Jimmy end up heading to The Woolpack. Rhona tells Nicola that none of Pierce's family will be coming to the wedding. She wonders if Vanessa is right and she shouldn't be marrying Pierce after all. Nicola talks about Jimmy being her idiot and tells Rhona that it's obvious Pierces loves her so nobody's opinion matters if she's happy. Tracy asks David for his honest opinion on her book; he admits he doesn't like it. Ronnie tries to help an angry Adam but Adam pushes him so Ronnie shoves Adam back and Adam ends up on the ground. Chrissie and Lawrence return to Home Farm to find Lachlan already there. Adam admits to Ronnie that he's infertile. Vanessa appears in the pub with Pierce's mother Martha in tow. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Martha - Elaine Claxton Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Home Farm - Dining room and living room Notes *First appearance of Lachlan White since 12th January 2017. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,460,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes